


A Good Morning

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [81]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #132: “To awaken alone in a strange town is one of the pleasantest sensations in the world.” – Freya Stark, Warning, Fabrication.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #132: “To awaken alone in a strange town is one of the pleasantest sensations in the world.” – Freya Stark, Warning, Fabrication.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Good Morning

~

Harry woke slowly. Stretching, he ran the flat of his palm over Severus’ side of the bed, sighing upon finding it empty. The shower started, and he smiled, imagining how Severus probably looked. It was a total fabrication, of course, but Harry could just _see_ Severus. All wet and soapy and sexy as hell. 

Predictably, Harry’s body reacted to the images his mind was helpfully providing, his cock going from half hard to rigid in seconds.

Licking his lips, Harry pondered Severus, drenched with water, rivulets running over his back, his arse. Maybe he was stroking himself. Maybe he was leaning against the tile wall, the sprayers in his decked-out shower shooting water all over him, slicking his skin. Skin that Harry could practically feel beneath his fingers. 

Almost without volition, Harry wrapped his hand around himself, starting to stroke. He closed his eyes as he wanked himself, his breath escaping in small gusts as he saw Severus’ hand speed up in his mind. 

Harry arched into his hand, his movements speeding up as delicious sensation built inside him. Biting his bottom lip, he moaned. 

“I’m warning you,” came a soft voice. “Since you started without me, if you come before I say, there will be punishment.” 

Eyes popping open, Harry stared into Severus’ amused face. He immediately stopped wanking. “I…”

“I didn’t say to stop,” Severus murmured. He gave Harry an appreciative once-over. “You’re beautiful when you pleasure yourself, I just didn’t want you coming before I have the chance to savour it.” 

“Severus,” Harry moaned. 

“Continue,” Severus purred, his dark eyes burning. “Let me see you fall apart, Harry.” 

Harry began stroking himself again, this time with his eyes open, locked on Severus’. They had done so much together, explored so many kinks, yet this, this seemed more intimate than everything. And letting Severus look his fill as he pleasured himself was oddly…freeing. “Oh God,” he choked out. 

“Come now,” Severus whispered. And Harry did. All over his hand, over his stomach, over the sheets. And when he was done, Severus leaned in and devoured his mouth. 

“Good morning,” Severus murmured against Harry’s lips as he drew away. 

Harry smiled. “Yes, it is.” 

~


End file.
